


the way you move ain't fair, you know

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, implied jace/simon/raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle's delighted laughter drifts through the rink, her fingers warm where they're crooked into Clary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you move ain't fair, you know

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: clizzy + ice skating ; title: hey soul sister - train !!
> 
> theboysareback.mp3.. well actually girls but u kno what

Isabelle's delighted laughter drifts through the rink, her fingers warm where they're crooked into Clary's. The ice beneath Clary's feet doesn't even seem to be there. If not for the grating sound of her skates on the ground and the people surrounding, she could shut her eyes and think they were flying. Though a draft of cold air breezes around them, warmth spreads across Clary's face.

“I've always wanted to do this,” Isabelle confesses when they skirt past the bleachers, where Simon is trying, to no avail, to get Jace and Raphael to skate with them. Isabelle's hair's pinned back, in messy curls around her face, and her jacket's clutched tightly around herself. “Never had the chance.”

“Well, now you do,” Clary says, struggling to keep her tone upbeat. It's not that she hasn't wanted to do this, too—she used to go all the time with her mom and Luke when she was a kid, and the break from work and thousands of crumpled paper balls is well-needed. But she knows why Isabelle's never had the chance; there's a reason they only go to the Fray-Garroways' for holidays. “It's fun, right?”

Isabelle smiles, lined in red and the brightest and most beautiful thing Clary's ever seen. “It's wonderful,” she says, all breathy awe. They twirl and dance across the ice, weaving and twisting as though they've been working together like this for years.

After an embellished, sloppy figure eight that could hardly be called that, Isabelle pulls them to a stop at the side. Her face sobers for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed as she looks Clary over. Clary opens her mouth to ask what's wrong—and Isabelle pulls her in by the collar, smashing their lips together in something soft and sweet and warm. Isabelle's body drags flush against Clary's, their skates working without really moving them.

Simon catcalls as he joins them, either hand in one of Jace and Raphael's, a beam written all over his face. Clary pulls away, flushed, but doesn't quit smiling even as the sun dips down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> [!!!!!!!!!!](http://heterophobicalec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
